This Is Going To Be Fun
by the writer4463
Summary: An old student comes back to finish her terms at Ouran. She thinks this is going to be another year of hanging out with her best friends at the host club but when someone tries to kill her she knows its going to be so much more. (I do not own Ouran or any of the characters except Michelle)
1. Chapter 1

**POV HARUHI**

_Its been almost 2 weeks since the Ouran fair and everything has gone smoothly no Lebelia,no un-wanted field trips it has been the most boring two weeks of my career at Ouran. I have loved every second of it. If I could go though high school and focus on my studies and not drama it would be bliss._

"Haruhi?" one of the girls at my table asked

"I'm sorry I zoned out i'm just a little tiered"

"excuses excuses tsk tsk"Tamika scolded "you should never ignore a guest if you ladies were my guests you would never be ignored."

SLAM

The doors slammed open the sound made everyone jump a foot off the a beautiful and familiar voice we all hear

"Boys I'm home have you miss me?"

half the girls screamed...but they didn't sound like the kind of scream you should use when a slam startles you. The boys ran to the girl (I couldn't quite see her) they blocked her from my view at first I thought they were going to kick her out...but they were hugging her. Everyone was in shock except the boys.

She broke through them and the girls screamed again. I knew her. I had a poster of her in my closet. She was famous American/Japanese singer named Michelle Lynae.

"God I have missed this school!''she smirked

"and we missed you Michelle!" Hunny gushed

"WAIT WAIT WAIT" I yelled "Whats going on?!"

She started walking over to me in long graceful strides.

"So this is Haruhi" Michelle said turning her head to look at the rest of the club "You know my boys talk so much about you"looking back at me now.

I realized I was shaking. The twins noticed and started to laugh.

"Wait why are you here and how do you know the host club?" I croaked

"Well dear Haruhi I have known Hunny and Mori since the day I moved to Japan...I don't remember when that was" she said scrunching up her nose.

"seven years ago" Mori spoke up

"What he said but we met and I soon met all the others because my family wanted to go into business with" She said " I was the one who told Takaki about all of them didn't they tell you this!?"

"No one thought it needed" Kyoya

"Wow...kyo I feel so loved"

A few girls clocked chimed for 5:00 closing usual whines and they all got up and left.

The host club and Michelle where alone.

"I'm still confused guys come on!'' I didn't understand what was going on at all

''Well maybe you aren't as bright as they say you are'' she laughed

the twins sighed "Michelle and the host club even before we were the club went to school together in Mori and Hunny's Sempias case or were just close friends in everyone else's case. She came to Ouran for 2 months but she left for a six month tour of Europe to preform." Hikaru started "but she left two weeks before you joined our club that's why you never met her." Kaoru finished

"so you guys haven't talked for six months?" I asked

Michelle laughed "No we texted or called each other every day enough with this chit chat it's Friday lets go to a party!"

"Haruhi is boring and doesn't like parties" Hikaru and kaoru said together

"I'm not boring I just have stuff to do!"

"Well this will be a welcome home gift from you to lets go!"

"A girls named Lili Sakamotto invited the host club to one at 9:00" Kyoya offered

" Please can we go Haruhi!?" Tamaki squealed

"fine." I sighed


	2. Chapter 2

**POV HARUHI**

_I agreed to go to this party...why did I agree. Kyoya said he would pick everyone up at there houses at around 9:15 I_ really hope this is worth me actually putting on makeup and clean clothes.

The door bell rang. It was Michelle in a mini skirt a purple tube top and she looked amazing.

''Come on lets go I have been so bored for the last few hours...and you look nice" she said

"thanks and you to."

We went down stairs and piled in to the limo everyone was already there

**POV MICHELLE**

_I am so excited to be with all my friends again and Haruhi seemed nice...lazy but still nice .I know __we aren't going to remember his night tomorrow._

The car stopped and we all got out of the limo. It was obvious the little Haruhi was nervous.

"Ooooh is Haruhi scared" I teased smirking at the freshman walking next to me "Don't worry once we get a few drinks in you the feeling will be gone I promise''

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY DRINKS?" she stammered

"Seriously guys never given her a drink?!" I was shocked when I left this school the host club was the biggest party boys in town. I will just have to fix them wont I?

I knocked on the door the music was so loud I could hear it clearly from out side. A girl I recognized as Lili (the one who threw this party) opened the door.

"Hey guys I'm so glad you all could come especially you Michelle it been a really long time!" she squealed letting us in.

I immediately spotted a bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"come on guys lets dance!" I shouted over the music.

**POV HARUHI**

Michelle and everyone else vanished with in a minute I was alone ...

I grabbed something the that I thought didn't have alcohol and decided to take a look around this giant house.

every room was huge and beautiful it wasn't like the guys house though this house seemed cold and un-homy for some reason.

I finished my drink ...I kept tripping.

I finally found my way back to the entry hall\dance floor and saw Michelle grinding against on some guy on the dance floor while holding a half empty bottle of vodka wait...it was Mori that's a little weird._Do people usually do that to friends?_ I grabbed another one of those drinks it was fruity and nice.

When I looked back over at them she was leading him by the hand into an empty room.

_What hell is going on?_

I fallowed them stumbling slightly. When I opened the door she had him pinned on the couch and they were making out...  
When she saw me she kinda rolled off him.

"Hey Haruhi you are obviously really drunk so how about you just walk away and I will answer all your questions in the morning cause there is no way you are going to remember this" she said calmly.

**POV MORI  
**

_ Well that was super awkward. Its seems that she always walks in on this kind of thing. _

"She doesn't know about us does she Mori?'' Michelle laughed.

"She does now." I said pulling her back to reconnect the kiss.

It was soft and sweet at first but I soon got greedy and the kiss became more furious and demanding. I hadn't been this happy since before she had left almost six months ago.

She looked amazing tonight she wore a purple tube top and a short skirt she had beautiful staight long dark brown hair. She still wore the gold chain with a gold heart with a small ruby in the middle I had given her the day she left. She had large green eyes and wore a glaze off make up. I hadn't realized how much I missed her until she got back. She meant every thing to me and I wasn't going to let her leave .

**POV KYOYA**

I was leaning against a wall talking to a girl from school who for the life of me couldn't remember her name when I saw a very drunk Haruhi stumbling over to me.

" Hey Kyoya did...did you know Michelle and Mori trying to swallow each other!?" she said with a very surprised expression on her face.

_Did she really just say that? That could possibly be the grossest thing I have ever heard come out of her mouth._

"Haruhi what the hell are you talking about?!" I said grabbing a beer I wasn't nearly drunk enough for this conversation.

"I saw then like making out!" she exclaimed.

"Oh." This wasn't a shock to me Michelle and Mori had been an "Item" for almost a year now and every one knew about it...but Haruhi apparently. ''Haruhi they have been a couple for quite sometime this is not a surprise. And dear god how many drinks have you had you can barley stand up?"_  
_

She held up five fingers

"Of those?'' I pointed to the drink in her hand.

she nodded and but as her head came down so did the rest of her body

** POV MICHELLE**

Mori was slipping his hand up my shirt and cupped my breast . He sated kissing my neck even though we hadn't kissed in almost six months he still knew the spots that made me moan.

''Mori." I whispered "I missed you."

He stopped but kissing me and looked me in the eyes they were full of happiness but I saw a slight sadness and I new he was hurt that I had left him for so long.

"I don't know what I would have done if you had been gone any longer Michelle please don't leave again I need you."

I leaned in and hugged him and whispered in his ear ''I wont.I cant this is my home this is where I belong. And I'm lost without you I love you Mori"

"I love you too Michelle" He said leaning forward to kiss me.

"Babe its almost four we should go" I say Mori's lips not half an inch from mine.

''You tease me'' He pouts.

"Well else you want to do it hear"

A smile crosses his face

''yeah lets go get everyone" he laughs

I hadn't realized how drunk I was till I stood up.

We eventually found everyone Tamaki flirting with some girls,Kyoya starring at a passed out Haruhi (she was collapsed on the floor),Hunny eating everything with sugar in the kitchen,and the twins setting up traps around the house so that if you stepped on one water came crashing down on you (I know cause Tamaki was dumb/drunk enough to step on one).

**POV HARUHI**

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT MY FUCKING HEAD!  
_

I woke up the next morning in a house that was obviously not mine. It was huge_._

_ One of the guys houses? No it was I'll take a look around.  
_

_I saw Hunny sleeping on the dinning room table and kyoya sassed out on the chair across from me tamaki and the twins on the floor but I couldn't find Michelle or Mori.  
_

_I had a hunch I would find them together but I couldn't remember why._

I opened a door hoping it was the bathroom but I opened the door to a huge bed room where I saw Mori and Michelle passed out on the bed and from what I could tell neither of them had clothes on. I didn't see anything though just Michelle's shoulders and Mori's back...And I was super creeped out as I slowly backed out of the room closing the door.


End file.
